


Always

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: PJO drabbles [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes, everyone needs a little piece of 'always'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Leo awoke to a whimper, and immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller form he shared a bed with.

  
  
He didn't say anything, just gently shook Nico awake and pulled the younger man's face into his shoulder, rubbing his back as Nico sobbed. Even now, years later, Nico sometimes had nightmares about Tartarus, and it hurt like a stab to the heart whenever he realised Nico had one.

  
  
"Shh, shh," Leo murmured, sitting upright and placing Nico in his lap, beginning to rock his boyfriend back and forth. "You're never going back there, I won't let you, and I won't ever go unless I'm getting you out, I promise."

  
  
Nico muttered something unintelligibly, probably an apology, and Leo cupped the younger man's face in his hands, tilting his head up to look Leo in the eyes. "I could never understand what you went through, but we're gonna get past it together, okay?"

  
  
Nico nodded slightly, eyes puffy and red. Leo smiled gently at him, then kissed him lightly on the nose.

  
  
"Go to sleep, my little hellhound."

  
  
"'M not little," Nico protested sleepily, but fell asleep against Leo's shoulder all the same.

  
  
Leo was worried that Nico would never quite get over it, but he'd stay strong for Nico. He'd be there for him, always.


End file.
